


Loyalties And Marinara Sauce (Bizarre Love Triangle Remix)

by amathela



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So what is this, a two man job or something?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties And Marinara Sauce (Bizarre Love Triangle Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyalties and Marinara Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12840) by amory_vain. 



"All right, so what did you want -"

Max stops short when she reaches the kitchen (Logan's apartment has good acoustics, and she can usually get through half a conversation before she gets to wherever he is), staring a little at the scene in front of her.

"So what is this, a two man job or something?"

Logan shakes his head as he moves out from around the counter. Past Alec, who's standing on the other side. "It's a small job. You should be able to handle it."

"So ..." She doesn't have to finish the sentence. _So why is Alec here?_

"He's making me dinner," Alec says, and Max raises an eyebrow.

"You're kidding."

Logan kind of shrugs. "He was hungry. It's nearly done, if you want some."

Max is pretty sure if she stays here any longer, her head is going to explode. "It's cool. Just tell me where you need me."

Alec scoffs at that, and she shoots him a dirty look.

"What you need me to do," she clarifies.

Logan moves closer, hands her a file. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Alec taste whatever it is Logan's cooking.

"You're wasting your time," she says. "Feeding Alec is like throwing food down a black hole."

Logan shrugs again, and Max looks down at the file.

"Okay. But if you start offering him pre-pulse chardonnay, I might have to get jealous."

As she turns, she doesn't see Logan step back to hide the bottle.


End file.
